


A Cursed Meeting

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: A mysterious letter leads Jesse McCree to an old Blackwatch hideout and right into a conversation with the last person he expects to find alive.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 12





	A Cursed Meeting

“Whatever joke ya think ya playin’ on me, it ain’t fuckin’ funny,” McCree shoved open the door with enough force to send it slamming against the wall and coming back in his direction. He grabbed the edge and shut it with his pistol tightly in his grip. The sight ahead of him caused his heart to drop into his stomach at record speeds. He lowered his weapon and sighed -- it was one of the old Blackwatch safehouses. No big deal. There were enough of them to go around.

It was eery to see that it hadn’t been touched since long before the fall. He tried the light and glanced towards the ceiling, finding that one of the bulbs still worked when it half-heartedly flickered on. The first thing to really catch his attention was the throwing stars that decorated the wall to his right, because of course they did.

Jesse’s eyes veered left to see scattered shots from the same weapon that was in his hand now, and he sighed before walking towards the throwing stars and plucking one right out of the wall. Last he heard, Genji was enjoying life in Nepal and frequently writing Angela. He always had a fading thought that their own breakup may not have been that mutual since he never received a single note, but he knew better -- he never stayed in one place long enough for Genji to write. He knew they were better as friends, anyways.

His gloved finger moved against one of the sharp edges with his fuzzy cheeks filling with air. He felt a dull ache in his chest thinking about the last time he saw Genji -- at Gabriel & Jack’s funerals.

“Reyes …” He tossed the star onto one of the counters and placed Peacekeeper back into her holster, quickly shuffling around to fish something out of his pocket. Before he could unfold the note, a gust of wind was heard in the room filled of stale air. He slammed the note down and spun around with peacekeeper back in his grip. Upon coming eye-to-”eye” with the white mask in the dim lighting, he rolled off to the side and took a shot. He missed.

Or so he thought. After taking another shot with the figure not moving an inch towards him, he realized that the bullets were going through the man in a cloud of black smoke. And out came the flashbang but before it could collide with the ground, a low rumble cleared the air.

“Jesse, rela--” The flashbang hit the ground and Reaper smoked out, body floating above the ground. His feet landed again, and he shook his head, “You are an idiot.”

McCree gasped, “I’m an idiot?!” He blew up his cheeks with air and reeled back, “Who the fuck are ya? Are ya the one that sent me that letter? How do ya know about this place?!” These were questions that he knew the answer to, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

And there, Reaper stood, with neither of his shotguns gripped in his hands. This was not a threat. He stared at him from behind his mask, and they both seemed frozen in time until the dark-clad man spoke again, “You know I am not keen on repeating myself. Did you forget how to read in the years since we parted?”  
“So, you’re the asshole pretendin’ to be Reyes, eh?” McCree had his doubts as his commander was buried at his husband’s side years ago, but despite that, his guard seemed to falter. He held Peacekeeper at his side instead of aiming it down at the stranger across from him.

Reaper tilted his head to the side in a painfully slow motion, “McCree … you are trying on my patience, but I understand. You are upset. Mourning. Well, stop mourning, because I am standing right here.” He reached up to pull the white mask from his face, shoving the hood back. His eyes were tired and his face was scarred, but he didn’t look a day over the age that he died, “I don’t have time for your bullshit or your shock, you came here because you know I’m me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

McCree hated when Commander Reyes was right. He wanted to be surprised or shocked, angry or hurt, but he only stared at him now, placing his weapon in her holster, “This ain’t funny, Gabe, this … ain’t fucking funny. I ain’t buyin’ whatever ya sellin’, yeah, maybe I did come out this way ‘cause I dunno, missed ya or wanted to see if it were true, but--” He grabbed onto his belt and held it tightly with a deep breath being pulled it, “Is this over the recall? Is this over Jack?”

Now, that caught the Talon leader’s attention. He took a step forward with his eyes flashing a red color, “What are you talking about, Jesse?” 

“I ain’t stupid, Gabe, I happened to hear from Winston that a man with a white mask just like yours was off tryin’ to kill him, wanna explain that one to me? Wanna explain why or how or what the fuck you’ve been doin’ for the last ten years? Ain’t nobody heard from ya, that’s for damn sure.”

Gabriel should have anticipated this. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the lecture he was receiving, “You sound so much like my ex-husband …” He snorted finally with smoke erupted from the sides of his face, “Are you finished yet?” They were suddenly only inches apart and the taller of the two men placed a hand on his former subordinate’s midsection, backing him up until his back hit the edge of the counter. His claws curled against his front and drug their way down, “Calm down.”

McCree hesitated now that the shadowy man was so close, but he didn’t lash out against him. His eyes were scanning over his scarred face, taking in every feature that reminded him of their Blackwatch days. So much anger and resentment was hosted in his heart, but he felt the creeping feeling of nostalgia and relief finding its way in, “Ya think ya can just tell me to calm down? And everything’ll be fine? Like it ain’t ever happened?”

This time, the man poked him with one of his claws, tapping on the armor that covered his midsection, “Calm down, Jesse. You’re getting worked up.”

“Ya think so?!” His voice pitched before he cleared his throat and inhaled sharply, “I want an explanation, how bout that? I wanna know why the fuck ya hide from people who--” He choked and shoved the claws away from him, lowering his head, “I don’t wanna hear it, I don’t even know why I bothered coming-- What are ya trying? To convince me to join your new team?” He crossed his arms over his chest and pushed his back further into the wall.

Reyes took a step back, staring at just how upset the man was. He remembered a time where he would’ve cared more and not wanted to see the man look so broken-hearted. He remembered when it was him, McCree, Genji, and Moira, and that was the most important thing in his life ‘cept for his marriage. 

But the soft memories were nothing to him now. All he felt was anger bubbling up against all odds. He couldn’t look past the blinding pain that ate away at whatever was left of a soul within him. It made him wonder why he really got Jesse alone here.

Jesse wasn’t patient enough to wait on a response and tried shoving past him. That’s when Reaper grabbed his forehead and flipped him onto his front. The younger man reacted quickly with a gunshot aimed at the sky, but it only took a single kick to knock peacekeeper out of his hand before the heavy black boot stepped onto his chest.

“Do you not know how to calm down for five fucking seconds, Jesse? Is this how I trained you?” And then, he saw the flash in the cowboy’s eyes, “Don’t. Fucking. Answer. That. I don’t wanna hear your complaints, kid, what I want you to do is just-- stop.”

“Oh, that’s all? Just--” He grabbed the boot and tried wriggling out from underneath him, “Fuck off, fuck off, Reyes, I ain’t want nothing to do with you! Not now! Not after all of this!”

Reyes pushed his boot down further as the man struggled against him, “Join me, Jesse.” He finally spit out, “Join Talon, I’m not going to put it any other way. I’m not going to sit around and bullshit with you. I ain’t staying here to listen to you bitch. This is your invitation. This is your chance. Take it or leave it.” He finally removed his boot.

“I will never join ya fuckin’ terrorist group--” was such an instant reply from McCree, “What the fuck?!” He pushed onto his feet and scrambled for his weapon.

“Take it or leave it,” He repeated with a growl, “Don’t pretend you know a damn thing.” Reaper whipped away from him. The last thing he had to say to him was, “Moira’s with me.” but before Jesse could complain about Moira only caring about herself, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

McCree screamed.

He stood and yelled out in frustration, crumbling the letter up and taking three shots at a wall, “Fuck you, Reyes! Fuck you!!” 

But one thing became apparent as he threw his rage-filled fit …

Reaper would be going for Genji next. 

McCree had to get there first.


End file.
